Read 'Em And Weep
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Be careful about what you read... it might just haunt you...
1. Routine

A vortex opened up and the gang was instantly transported to Jasper, with three new friends.

They couldn't be happier to be with them. They were weird, but who wasn't? Erik looked around Jasper while Lilly and Carlos were talking to the gang.

He had never seen a forest like this. He had to admit, it was beautiful. As he looked around, he spotted a den and a few wolves in there. He had never met wolves before. Aside from the gang of course.

"Alright, I think we need to get home now…" Lilly said. Carlos whined for a bit.

"Do we have to? It is so nice to be with people like them. And by the way, this is the most fun we ever had…"

Lilly couldn't argue with that. They did have some adventures in New York, but that all ended. Even if they did stay here with these wolves, what would happen to the bar?

What about their friends? Lilly thought for a moment.

"Ah, screw it! Let's stay here…" Erik and Carlos stared at her strangely. This wasn't like Lilly.

She was like a level-head. She'd never take sides with them like that. But, she did. And they accepted it.

"I'm glad you guys want to be here, but what about your friends?" Kate asked. "And don't you two have a job?"

She was right. They did have a job. "I'm all over it. We just go back to them and tell our friends we're leaving. Plain and simple."

"Aren't they going to miss you?" Humphrey asked.

"We won't miss them! They're too predictable. They do the same shit everyday. And don't get me started on those lemurs…" Carlos complained.

Humphrey was a bit shocked by this. These three animals were really bored of their lives there with those penguins? They seemed to be the ones to attract many fun adventures.

Humphrey then smiled as he knew that jasper was a perfect place for them. It was always full of action! It was filled with the paranormal, monsters, and villains. It would be perfect for them.

"I think you'll fit in fine here." Humphrey said with a smiled.

"You really think?" Erik asked as he scratched his ear. Humphrey nodded.

"But, Humphrey, they need a place to sleep. And I bet they won't like the food that we have." Aaron said.

"Do you have a river around here?" Carlos asked.

"Yes."

"How about meat? Possibly a deer or caribou?" Kate nodded.

"Then food isn't a problem! We just need one of those hut things you guys live in…" Lilly said.

"Oh, you mean a den! Well, we can make one for you guys. It'll be easy." Humphrey then motioned for them to walk with them.

"I know you're going to like here in Jasper. There is no other place like it!" Aaron said with a mischievous grin.

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos felt comfortable here. This was a home to them! But still, New York was and is the best place to live.

But they could manage making this place a bit New Yorker. Even if it kills them. Which would be a strong setback for them… if it does happen…


	2. Babysitting For Saul

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos walked around Jasper as Humphrey and Kate made their den. They had to owe them big time for saving them and letting them stay with them.

It was like a dream come true for them! They never knew that they would be in Jasper with a trio of wolves that can travel time and space.

And they thought they had the strange life, what with the deaths and everything. But they continued and walked through the forest. They then came across a den and saw Aaron in it.

"Hey… Aaron, is it?" Carlos asked. He turned and looked at them with a smile.

"Hey, guys. And sexy girl…" He said with his obvious flirtation.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend…" Erik said as he gave Aaron a bit of an angry stare.

"Oh sorry. I didn't…"

"I'm yanking your chain, dude!" Erik laughed. "She is pretty sexy…" He said as he wrapped his paw around her waist.

"Alright!" Aaron laughed. "Is there anything I can do for you guys?"

The trio looked around and saw Aaron's many things. They were confused by these.

"What's with the Frankenstein lab?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, I'm an inventor! And a scientist. And a medic. And a great lover of many fine…"

"We're losing you…" Lilly said disgusted a bit. Aaron snapped back into reality.

"Sorry. I kind of trailed off."

"Don't worry. We get much of that from Carlos."

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed. Aaron smiled.

"You like to hit on girls as well?" Aaron asked.

"Like… all the time…" Carlos said with an obvious voice.

"I do the same thing!" The two then continued to talk as Erik and Lilly left.

"I think we can leave these two perverts alone for a bit." Lilly said.

"I think you're right. They sure do…" Erik stopped as he stared at Lilly.

"What?"

"Your eyes are so beautiful." Lilly's heart melted and they started to kiss. Lilly was happy to have a boyfriend like Erik.

Back in the den, Aaron was called by another wolf.

"Aaron, we have a problem with the northern pack." The wolf, Hutch said.

"I have to take care of this."

"Alright." Aaron was then stopped by Hutch.

"What about Saul?" He asked. Aaron looked back at Carlos who was looking at a Santa hat.

"I think he makes a good babysitter."

"But, what if…"

"Hutch." Aaron interrupted. "I trust him." Aaron then turned to Carlos. "Carlos." He then looked at him.

"Do you mind watching a pup for me?" Carlos thought about it for a second.

"Sure. Where is he?" Aaron then looked for him and then found Saul walking into the den exhausted.

"Saul. This is Carlos. He will look after you when we're out. Please behave." Hutch said. The two then left and left Carlos and Saul standing there.


	3. Death needs more minions

Carlos and Saul looked at each other awkwardly. They didn't know what to say to each other. Carlos went up onto a table to actually look him in the eye, which didn't help this situation.

It just made it tenser! Saul then spoke up to break this awkwardness.

"So… are you a friend of my dad's?" He asked.

"Well… new friend…" Carlos answered. "Are you his son?"

"Yes. Aaron and Hutch are my parents." Saul answered. At least this was less awkward.

"Oh, Aaron has a mate? What's her name?" Carlos asked. So far, so good.

"It's a he. He was the wolf you saw a minute ago." Saul answered. Carlos' eyes widened.

He was gay? How would've thought…

"Your dad…. Dads are…." Carlos was lost for words. He didn't know what to say.

"Actually, Hutch is gay, Aaron is bisexual…" Saul answered for him. Well, that cleared things up!

But Carlos was a bit shocked by this. But, he knew he couldn't complain. He, himself, is a typical pansexual. So what if he was bisexual. That probably made him more fun!

"Alright… moving on…" Carlos said as he tried to change the subject. He then saw Saul yawn and he looked pretty tired.

"Oh, you're tried, aren't you?" Saul nodded.

"Aaron usually reads me a bedtime story though. Can you read me one instead?" He asked. Carlos then looked around a moment.

"Let's see what I can find."

Carlos and Saul look around for a book to read. Saul then finds and takes a fancy to a book featuring a castle on the cover.

But Carlos, thinking that it is to childish, disagrees. Upon seeing a box with a weird symbol on it, Carlos decides to read Saul a book that resembles an agonized face.

Saul then goes into a ball in a corner while Carlos starts read the book. But unknowingly, this causes clouds to swirl over their house and birds to fall out of the sky.

"Huh?" Carlos said as he finished the book to notice this.

He then shrugs and says goodnight to Saul, leaving him terrified and alone in the darkness. A strange, ominous then glows under a table.

When Saul looks down to see what it is, he is attacked by an unseen force.

The next morning, Aaron makes breakfast for Saul.

"Thank you Carlos for reading to Saul." Aaron said as he picked up a piece of caribou.

"My pleasure!" Carlos replied. The two then walked into the den with Saul, who is now green and in a zombie-like state.

"Open wide!" Aaron teased Saul as he was feeding him some caribou. He then refuses eat his breakfast. The two laugh at this.

Suddenly, Saul's head rotates 360 degrees and vomits a green fluid all over Aaron.

"Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed. Saul then stopped. A knock was heard and a female wolf walks in.

She sees Carlos wiping the vomit off of Aaron. Typical day so far for her. Suddenly, a tentacle wraps itself around her and pulls her off-screen.

The two now see that Saul has tentacles and a beak coming out of his head. While wolf clings for dear life on a rock under the table, the monster in Saul's head tears the skin and tail off of her lower body. She manages to escape into the area beneath a table.

She starts crying from the possible pain she's enduring or from fear or possibly for both reasons, but the tentacles emerge through and grabs her again.

The tentacles attempt to drag her through a hole in the table, crushing her body in the process.


	4. The Necronomicon horror

"What is going on?!" Aaron yelled. The two then hid themselves behind another table in the den.

They look over and see the beak eating the mangled remains of the wolf. Now panic-stricken, Aaron tries his best to think of a way to help his son.

"Carlos, do you know what happened that could make him like this?" He asked. Carlos thought for a moment.

"There was that one strange thing with the clouds and birds…" He replied. "I just thought someone farted…"

"Okay, I and everyone else saw that too. We had to clean that up. But what could've caused it?"

Aaron thought and heard the beast thrashing in the den. Stuff flew out and one thing in particular flew out of the den. Aaron picked it up.

"What the hell?" He saw the book with the agonized face on it. Aaron then solved it.

"Oh my God, you read Saul this book?!" Carlos was afraid to answer.

"Well, I wasn't going to pick that children's book… it thought he might like this…"

"Great." Aaron then started to flip through pages in the book. He then suddenly stopped.

"Alright. It says here, we can get rid of this monster with an exorcist."

"How do we do that?" Carlos asked. Aaron then looked at him and smiled.

"Have you ever wanted to be a priest?" He asked. Carlos looked at him in a confused look.

"No… why?" Aaron smiled.

Aaron then pushes Carlos into the den. He wore a hat and a collar that represented a priest collar. He looks around the den trying to find Saul.

He is immediately vomited upon by him, who he then tackles. Carlos struggles with the monster in Saul's head and eventually succeeds in tearing it out.

Saul, now his normal color and minus the monster in his head, looks at his body and smiles happily.

"I'm back to normal!" He exclaimed. Aaron ran up to him and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you!" He said tearfully.

"This is a precious moment." Carlos says as he was covered in slime. "And I'm sorry for doing this…"

"Carlos, its fine!" Aaron told him. "It wasn't your fault. Well, it was, but I still forgive you." Carlos growled a bit at that comment.

Before the trio did anything else, a tentacle comes out of Carlos's mouth, which he quickly places his paw over.

"What was that?" Saul asked.

"I don't know…" More tentacles come out his mouth as the monster tries to use Carlos as a host.

"Holy…" Aaron said as the beast tried to make his way to Carlos' brain.

They didn't know what to do anymore. Aaron looked around and saw a pot. He picked it up and wanted to throw it, but he looked at it.

He didn't want to break the thing! He then saw something that might help. Saul then kept looking at the beast as it was taking over Carlos.

Saul then got up the confidence to take the beast. He tried to yank out the beast. He was successful and threw the beast to the floor.

The thing shrieked as Saul crushed its head with the book with the anguished face. Saul sighed as he saw this beast dead.

Carlos, now back to normal, looks at his body. He is grateful for this!

Unfortunately, Aaron, not realizing that Carlos had been cured, continuously hits him with a shovel until he is a flat, bloody circle.


	5. Satanic Burial Ground

Saul looked down at the squashed corpse of Carlos and was lost for words. He couldn't believe what Aaron did.

Aaron panted as he threw the shovel away. He thought he did the right thing. Saul then looked at him.

"Why did you do that for?!" Saul yelled. Aaron was surprised by this reaction.

"What do you mean? I killed that monster!" Aaron defended. Saul then walked away to the corpse.

"I killed that demon! You just killed Carlos!" Aaron looked over at the corpse of the demon and saw it was dead.

He winced. "My bad…"

Saul sighed. "No, its fine… you didn't know…" Saul looked at Carlos' corpse. He couldn't believe that the cat that read him a bedtime story was dead.

And he seemed so nice too. A great friend for his dad and a better friend for Saul. Saul shed a tear.

Suddenly, an orange light came around the corpse. The two back away as Carlos appeared fully healed. He gasped as he woke.

He looked the same cat before the accident. Yellow with brown stripes and blue eyes. He then turned and spoke to Aaron.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted. Aaron didn't know what to say.

"You… you should be… dead?" Saul stuttered. Carlos then got up.

"I'm immortal. That means I can never die. So are my friends. We didn't want to tell you that because… we thought you might shun us." He said as he sheepishly rubbed his arm.

Aaron walked up to him. "Hey, we're not going to shun you! In fact, I'm also immortal!" Carlos looked at him strangely.

"Really?"

"Yep. But the only difference between us is that I regenerate after every death. You can keep your original body."

Carlos smiled. He felt like he belonged. He went up onto Aaron's back and hugged him. Aaron smiled. Saul then walked over to the book.

"How did you get this book dad?" He asked.

"Oh, it was just buried in this den. I think this used to be a satanic burial ground." 

Saul turned and his eyes widened. "And you just kept living here?! What about the bodies?"

"There were only two."

"Well, didn't you give them a good resting place?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, hell no! That would take time. I just dug up the bodies, pissed on them, and then buried them upside down."

Saul's and Carlos' jaws dropped when they heard this. "Why?!" They said in unison.

Aaron thought for a moment. "Why? I don't know… I was drunk… but I remember burying them in a cave where no one can find them."

"Well, that's comforting." Carlos said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's just get that squid out of the den." Saul then picked up the demon and the trio went on to bury it.


End file.
